El pasado oscuro de Chrno
by Akumii-Zatire
Summary: bn esta es una nueva historia en la que estube pensando, se trata de como fue la vida e Chrno en el infierno...todo lo que hizo, lo que vivio, etc...de como vivio su vida de loco adolecente...XD...apenas el primer capitulo q es kmo un prologo del infierno
1. Chapter 1

El pasado obscuro de Chrono

Prologo: el infierno

Era un lugar muy distinto a como lo describian los textos biblicos, era un lugar frio y caliente a la vez, dependiendo en que parte del infierno estes. Puedes estar en unos de los 8 infiernos, uno es para cada tipo de pecado en el cual los humanos pecadores llegan para morir de un horrible martirio o por que los demonios se divierten con ellos, pero en el octavo es donde esta la monarca de todos los demonios, en donde ellos nacen y en donde viven, aunque ellos podrian decir que cualquier de los siete infiernos es mas calido que el octavo, ya que el lugar mas frio de todo el infierno mismo, es por eso que ellos preferian estar en algun otro de los ya que eran "mas calientitos" según la opinion de muchos.

El orden de los infiernos estaba asi:

El primer infierno era la **Pereza**, en donde el tiempo era el más lento en todo el infierno, era el primer infierno ya que cuando los humanos llegaban al infierno tenian que pasar por todo el infierno para llegar hasta el octavo para recibir su castigo y que les dijeran en donde iba a ser "su nuevo hogar".

El segundo era **Gula**, a pesar de que como su nombre lo indica, en este infierno no habia comida exepto la que les daban al inicio de este infierno, se supone que les debia de durar todo el recorrido, pero nunca duraba ya que estaba con un hechizo de que aunque le dieran una mordida parecia que le dabas dos, esto era la principal mision del infierno, era para hacerles perder la cordura por falta de comida.

El tercero era la **Envidia**, ya que después de haber perdido la cordura por haber pasado hambre, en este infierno generalmente no confiaban en nadie ya que no querian que les pasara lo mismo pero con la poca ropa que traian puesta.

El cuanto era** Avaricia, **en este infierno se empezaba a sentir el frio y trataban cuando se encontraban con algun humano que tubiera aunque sea poquita ropa, trataban de quitarsela pero como casi no traian ya que después de haberla tirado en el primer infierno por su extremo calor.

El quinto era **Soberbia, **en este se veian a los que lograron quitarle ropa a otra persona despues de haber luchado por quitarselas ya que en este infierno aunmentaba el frio hasta llegar a un lugar ya con partes conjeladas.

El sexto era **Ira**, en el que la mayoria de los humanos estaban hartos de todo lo que habian pasado, era tanta su ira que algunos incluso no se soportaban a si mismos.

El septimos y ultimo era **Lujuria, **en este infierno era como un premio y un castigo, premio por que por fin ya tenian un poquito de placer y castigo era porque si se encontraban a algun otro humano no importaba si era sexo opuesto o era del mismo sexo, se veian y cuando ya estaban muy cachondos como para hacerlo, llegaba o pasaba algun inconveniente y ningun humano llegaba a tener el placer deseado o pensado para este infierno. Eso les era frustrante ya que no podian encontrar un calor tan necesitado y deseado en otro humano. Y si tenian suerte y se enconcraban con una persona de su sexo opuesto, su frustracion llegaba a la hora de descubrir que les era mas frio tener sexo que no tenerlo.

Y por fin el octavo y ultino infierno era donde se encontraban con un lugar totalmente congelado y en el cual hiba a ser su juicio para ver en que infierno se quedaba o si ya de plano era su pecado era tan grave como para llegar a no tener infierno al cual irse, se quedaban en un lugar desamparado en ese infierno pero su castigo si se quedaban en este infierno era soportar por toda una eternidad el maltrato de los demonios que les daban.

En si el infierno no era tan malo para los demonios, por que ellos estaban adaptados para sobrevivir en cualquiera de los 8 infierno sin perecer ni nada. Y si llegaban a morir desaparecian y terminaban renaciendo en nuevos demonios. Los que no era tan malo despues de todo.

A su madre la llamaban pandemonium. A pesar de lo que llegaran a pesar por ser la monarca del infierno, era una madre muy cariñosa con sus hijos favoritos, obiamente los mas poderosos y a ellos los mas queridos por ella eran los principes, los mejores de los mejores, a los que les daba una mision mas importante que a los ¡demas de sus hijos los que eran el resto de los demonios. Su mision era la de satisfacer la necesidad de ellos mismos, muchos de los demonios de mas bajo nivel, llegaban a decir que mas que infierno parecia el cielo para ellos, pero los principes no pensaban así porque lo que mas deseaban ellos era su libertad de accion y pensamiento ya que a pesar de hacer lo que querian, no podian ir a la superficie, ir a la tierra según la reina decía – ese trabajo es para los demonios bajos, ya que no voy a permitir que mis hijos favoritos se rebajen a cumplir las ordenes de los humanos que hacen contrato con los demonios-, pero lo que los principes querian, era conquistar la tierra, ya que su principal mision era la de la batalla, como en el pasado cuando tuvieron su batalla con los arcangeles. Por eso querian ir a la tierra, según ellos era para provocar una nueva guerra entre el cielo y el infierno en donde hubiera una sangrienta batalla sin fin .


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo escribiré esto una sola ves, esta historia pertenece a Kurono Kuruseido yo solo tomo prestado a sus personajes para hacer una historia de mi propia creación. Bueno disfruten.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era un día muy bueno para el, ya que hoy por fin era adolescente y se le iba a nombrar como el guardián de torturas del séptimo infierno, en donde pensaba hacer de las suyas con cualquier chica sexy que encontrara, o bueno ese era su objetivo del día pero con lo que no contaba era que a su madre se le ocurriera ponerle un compañero, o mas bien compañera.

-oh! Vamos mamá, no me puedes poner de compañera a una amargada como ella-decía Chrno, mientras volteaba a ver a la reina con cara de suplica- vamos ni siquiera necesito un compañero para este encargo-

- ¡¡NO ME DISCUTAS CHRNO!!, acaso quieres que te recuerde como te encontré la ultima vez que visitaste el séptimo infierno- decía Pandemónium mientras veía como uno de sus hijos favoritos se sonrojaba hasta las orejas- ¡yo no voy a permitir que uno de mis hijos favoritos, próximo a convertirse en príncipe, manche su reputación por estar metiéndose con cualquier humana, si fuera una demonio, seria diferente, ahí si estaría orgullosa, pero no tolero que lo hagas con cualquier humana mundana-

- pero es que no me pude resistir, esa vez me mandaste al séptimo infierno, cuando apenas se me habían alborotado las hormonas-decía mientras volteaba la cara para que su madre no le viera el sonrojo si el sabia que se enojaría aun mas – aparte me mandas con una estupida demonio, que ni siquiera sabe pensar-

- no hables así de Ozumi, ella es también una de mis favoritas, que no se te olvide así que no quiero que hables así de ella- decía mientras que sacaba de su capa de piel de lobo blanco una cajita hecha de puro jade y se lo aventaba para que lo cachara el muchacho enfrente de el

- que se supone que es esto madre- decía curioso mientras observaba la cajita.

- tu sabes que se supone que cuando un demonio llega a la adolescencia debe ir pensando en quien va a ser su mujer,- decía mientras veía la expresión de contrariedad que tenia el muchacho

- si ya se que se supone que debo tener a alguien en mente- decía mientras abría la cajita y se ponía a ver con mayor dedicación el anillo- pero sinceramente no pienso en nadie ahorita,-

- hay mi querido niño- le volteo a ver con diversión, ya que sabia que no tenia ni idea de lo que había querido decir – como tu eres uno de mis favoritos que va a llegar a ser príncipe, tu te tienes que comprometer, pero no con alguien en quien tu desidas-

- no entiendo- decía contrariado

-mira Chrno, yo ya elegí con quien te vas a comprometer- y se hizo un poquito para atrás ya que esperaba una reacción un poquito violenta por parte del muchacho cuando le dijera con quien se iba a comprometer- tu prometida va a ser Ozumi...-

-¡¡¡que demonios dijiste!!!- grito Chrno- ¡¡¡yo no me pienso casar con esa loca de remate!!!!

- NO ME HABLES DE ESA MANERA, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE CASTIGE POR TU INSOLENCIA- gritaba toda enfurecida la reina de todo el infierno- la tradición dice que yo escojo con quien se van a casar los próximos a príncipes, así que te aguantas,-

-pues no me pienso casar con esa loca de remate- vociferaba Chrno, ellos se habían llevado muy mal desde que se habían conocido hasta los 8 años que fue cuando los separaron por suerte por que si no hubiesen terminado matándose

- te vas a ir al séptimo infierno con ella y se acabo- sentencio ya harta de que Chrno la cuestionara- no la has visto y ya la estas juzgando, ella cambio…incluso me atrevería a decir que la vas a desear con toda tu vida y mas al lugar al que vas-

- ella nunca cambiaria-decía ya mas calmado, porque no quería provocar la furia de pandemónium – es y siempre será la idiota y molesta de Ozumi-

- pues no me importa, te vas con ella al infierno y cuando regresen en un par de años se van a casar y es mi ultima palabra- dijo pandemónium – te puedes retirar vete te veo a la entrada del séptimo infierno en una hora-

- ¿y Ozumi se va a ir conmigo o la veo haya?- dijo pensando en que si la tenia que encontrar aya, iba a ser lo mas posible por perderla y que no se encontraran

- ella ya sabrá ubicarte- dijo adivinando las intenciones del demonio

- demonios – susurro a la hora de salir del cuarto de juntas de su madre- y ahora que voy a hacer, le había prometido a Aion que nos íbamos a ir de fiesta por todo el séptimo infierno para celebrar su despedida de soltero….¿ahora que voy a hacer?- decía mientras trataba de ir a su cuarto, el cual estaba en el mismo castillo de la reina del infierno, ya que como uno de sus hijos favoritos, este tenia el placer de vivir en el castillo.

Pero lo malo de ser uno de los favoritos de la reina es que entre todos competían para ser el mejor y hacerse llamar príncipe, pero los príncipes tenían una obligación mas que todos los demás y eso era que se tenían que casar con alguien que pandemónium eligiera, ya que así nacerían demonios poderosos y que ejercerían un papel importante en el futuro.

-pues no se pero si quieres yo te puedo a ayudar a deshacerme de esa molestia por ti-

- aunque no me agrade, va a ser mi esposa y no voy a tolerar que nadie la toque, entendido -

- no se de que te enojas si dices que la odias Chrno-

- mira Aion se supone que te vas a casar, no se que dirá Rizel de que te vayas de libertino con otras-

-ella no se tiene que enterar, pero yo en tu lugar estaría igual, no voy a permitir que nadie le toque ni siquiera un pelo a Rizel-

- bueno pero que vamos a hacer para solucionar lo de tu despedida- decía mientras habría la puerta de su cuarto invitando a Aion a entrar- porque según recuerdo Ozumi era una molesta que se la pasaba pegada a mi, así que ya te imaginas como estaría-

- pues según lo que escuche de ella desde que la volví a ver, déjame decirte que esta muy cambiada- decía con ojos de borrego- digo esta muy sexy y se ve mas seria pero juguetona-

-a que te refieres –

- lo que digo es que cualquier demonio, incluyéndome,...-se volteo a verlo – estaría muy celoso de ti...lo que va a ser tu esposa...está...- mientras decía eso hacia la figura de una mujer bien dotada (**N.A.: ya saben cuando un hombre hace una figura con sus manos y caras de idiotas...XD)**

- no te creo...-decía mientras empacaba las cosas que necesitaría cuando estuviera en el séptimo infierno- es imposible que sea sexy…todavía la recuerdo bien, estaba plana por todos lados…-

- estaba totalmente plana cuando la dejaste de ver- se volteo a verlo a como si fuera un bicho raro- y déjame decirte que eso fue hace cuando-

- fue hace 10 años-

- en 10 años uno cambia mucho- decía con la cara totalmente sorprendido dado que con lo que le acababa de decir, Chrno parecía estar muy mal de la cabeza- eso es lógico, cualquiera lo sabe, incluso un niño-

**- **bueno pues es que a ella no me la puedo imaginar como una demonio sexy...tu sabes siempre la e visto como una pequeña molesta-

- pues no vas a pensar eso en cuanto la vuelvas a ver, hasta te apuesto que no la vas a dejar sola ni un momento por lo celoso que te vas a volver, ni siquiera nos volverás a hablar ya que vas a estar embobado con Ozumi-

- yo no me la voy a pasar embobado con esa tipa, te lo apuesto- decía con cara de ya haber triunfado,

-"pobre tonto, no sabe lo que le espera, y pensar que yo estoy celoso de que le tocara Ozumi de pareja"- pensaba Aion mientras veía como su hermano terminaba de empacar algunas cosas en la mochila que se pensaba llevar

- bueno entonces te veo en dos semanas aya en el séptimo infierno, que no se te ocurra llegar tarde y si Rizel te descubre, me mandas a Shader para que me avise ya que no pienso quedarme como estupido como la ves pasada- decía recordando el año pasado en que Aion lo había dejado abandonado en el primer infierno ya que estaba esperando que Shader terminara con su trabajo en ese infierno- entendiste, que no se te olvide.

- si te lo juro Chrno, no se me va a olvidar- decía Aion

- algo me dice que lo que dijiste Aion ni tu mismo te lo crees- decía Chrno mientras veía como se iba yendo Aion – ademas no tampoco creo sobre lo que me dijiste de Ozumi-

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia de Chrno Crusade, díganme que les pareció el primer capitulo, dependiendo de lo que digan es si considero continuarla o no; lo que pasa es que tengo otra en mente pero como ya tengo dos, una de Naruto y esta que acabo de comenzar, quiero aventajarles a ambas o terminarlas de plano, y los que leen mi historia de Naruto, perdón por no continuar, lo que pasa es que ponerles a los demás capítulos y el que tengo lo he reeditado muchísimas veces, lo siento tengo un bloqueo a lo que respecta a esa historia.**

**Bueno me despido, hasta el próximo capitulo…XD **


End file.
